Stupid Fear, Damon and the Cops
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Emily gets arrested for stealing medicine for Brian. She tells Damon in this one and is afraid of cops. What should have happened. Read and review please.


The cops showed up at Emily Kmetko's house around 1. She was afraid as she tried her best to answer them. Ever since she was little, she had been afraid of cops. It was a stupid fear but they frightened Emily none the less.

After the two officers had left, she slumped down in front of the door and looked at Brian. This was all her fault.

Stealing the meds for Brian because he was having a seizure had been a desperate move on her part and it didn't help that the pharmacist had been a total d*ck, she had seen no other choice but to steal. To save Brain's life.

She ran outside and all the way down to Damon's house.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"What are - oh hey Emily." Razor smiled as he stepped around her and out of Damon's house. "I was just leaving. It's great to see you."

"You too." she said out of breath "Where's Damon?"

"Right here." He stared at her in shock as she burst into tears in front of both of them.

"What's wrong baby?" Razor asked

"The cops are going to take me to jail! I got arrested for stealing medicine for Brian who was in full sezuire mode. I need help!"

"Oh sweetie."Razor said rubbing her back "We're right here. Razor and Damon are gonna make it all better okay?"

Damon looked at his best friend with a confused expression.

"Shut up and go home." he said"She needs to be alone."

"You don't want me here do you?" Razor asked a little hurt.

"Get out of here!" Damon growled and Razor held up his hands.

"What the hell do I do? I am so scared of cops Damon. What am I gonna do?" Emily asked frantic now as Damon tried his best to calm her down.

"Go down there and tell them the truth. You stole for Brian because his life depended on it right?"

"Yeah but stealing is bad. I still get in trouble." Emily breathed out tired and hot. She was sweating nervously and didn't do well under pressure.

"Come on. I'll take you." Damon said putting his seatbelt on and strapping Emily into the car. He held hands with her all the way down to the police station.

After that, the cops were lenient about Emily's irrational fear and said they were only here to help people. They only punished them if they did something wrong.

"You stole medicine from Clute's Pharmacy and that's against the law. We have to arrest you but you only have to be locked up for three months." Brendan Horth, the officer who had questioned Emily said.

"Okay." she could deal with that.

They got in touch with Chloe at three in the morning and she took Emily home.

At World tryouts, the cops came to arrest Emily and saw that she was flipping through the air in a full twist move for the vault. She was very good and they clapped along with everyone else.

"Damon the cops are here! I thought you said telling the truth would get rid of them and I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"It helps to be honest and to tell the truth Emily. You had a good reason to steal but it was still wrong." Damon said as they dragged Emily out after hearing the results of the tryouts. Emily had made the World Team, at number 5 and she was happy.

Worlds were a month after she got out of jail. Damon grabbed her hand and slid his black jacket over Emily's shoulders. His eyes wet with tears said "I love you so much Emily and I'll be cheering for you every step of the way through to the Olympics. You can get through this because you're strong and brave and can conquer anything in the whole entire world. I know you can."

The wise words of her boyfriend made Emily feel a little better. This was just another roadblock to get through, but she had gotten through so many others in her life that Damon knew this one wouldn't be so tough. She had his support, he would always be there for her. That was what they did for each other out of love.

His eyes were hard and serous as Damon spoke three short sentences to Emily before the cops took her away.

"I love you.

I always have.

I always will."

He kissed her once, long and passionate as they waited to be separated for a short time. Three months wasn't that long Damon knew if he survived half a year without Emily he could survive half that." I love you." he said again just so she would remember and know that these words had come from his heart

"I always have. I always will."


End file.
